


Goodies!

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Canine Dick, F/F, Human AU, Human Lapis Lazuli, Lapis - Freeform, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, NSFW, Serendibite - Freeform, Werebeast, Werewolf, Wolf Dick, human lapis, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis encounters a wolf. Sadly, she loses her goodies to the wolf who returns them in a different way. Yet, it ends up the wolf gets what's she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/gifts).



Lapis hummed happily as she walked through the woods, following the path to her friend's place. She was carrying a basket with her with goodies inside. She had made them just for her friend and she couldn't wait to share them with her! The scent of the fresh goodies were just so strong, it nearly made her mouth water and her mind melt thinking about it. However, she was supposed to give these to her friend who was sick. She wanted to try her best to be kind and considerate so, she tried. 

However, a lurking wolf had caught the scent of the goodies. Her fuzzy black tail was wagging as she lurked in the woods. She sniffed gently, trying to find the source of the scent. Whatever was awaiting her smelt soooo good and she didn't want to wait to find out what it was. Plus, she was so hungry she could eat anything. Anything at all. 

Finally, she caught up with Lapis who was clueless someone or rather something was following her. All the girl knew was that she couldn't wait to see her friend to share the goodies with her. The thoughts were making the young girl quiet happy. That's until she heard a loud grunt and what felt like warm wind on her back. It made her shiver uncomfortable. It was the wolf breathing against her.

"What's in that basket?" She asked. "It smells yummy.." Serendibite purred, licking her lips as she tried to reach out and snatch the basket from Lapis who immediately protected it. The girl stopped in her tracks only to turn around and glare up at the huge creature. The girl was beginning to have second thoughts about messing with her or even telling her off.

"Nothing.. nothing important.." Lapis lied softly.  
"Really? It smells important. I want whatever's in there so give it to me! This is my forest and I get whatever's in it so gimme the basket!"  
"No!" Lapis squealed. "It-It's stuff for my friend and a huge big bad wolf like you ain't getting any of it!!" The girl cried softly, immediately turning away and running from the creature. Her thoughts soon changed to nothing but mush, just like what she was going to be if that beast caught up with her!

Of course, Serendibite got down on all fours and chased the girl. Her large paws thumped against the earth floor as she gradually caught up with the girl. Soon enough, she was right beside her. That's because the girl had tripped up and fallen down. With a weak groan, Lapis looked over to Serendibite, trying to gently push her away from the basket she was sniffing at. "You big bad wolf, get away from my basket!"

"No.. I'm hungry.." Serendibite grunted, sitting down and pawing the basket over. Goodies came tumbling out and that caused her to delightfully wag her tail. The wolf leaned down, beginning to gobble up the goodies in delight. Oh, they were sooo soft and squishy and they were still very warm. Just how she liked it. The sight made Lapis nearly cry. Oh gosh, why did this happen?

Serendibite eventually pulled away, licking her lips and looking down to Lapis who was simply laying still on the ground. The girl didn't want to get up. "Ugh.. I don't want to go all the way back home and have to make more.." She whined. "But if I don't, my friend'll be so disappointed.." The girl talked to herself, covering her face with a sigh. Simply, the wolf watched curiously. 

Slowly but reluctantly, Lapis pushed herself up on her knees. Serendibite tilted her head as she got up. She was assuming that position meant Lapis wanted to breed so no matter what she had just said. The wolf decided to go over and begin sniffing at her, wagging her tail gently. The foreign feeling feeling made Lapis squeak softly and try to scoot away. The girl whined a bit, lowering her haunches as she sat up. "What the fuck was that for?" She huffed, looking back to Serendibite.

"I thought you were ready to be mounted.." She explained. "Since you were in the position.. and.." The wolf tried to explain as the tip of her length slid back into it's sheath. "You know.." Serendibite nervously smiled as she watched Lapis. It looked like the young girl was planning something.

".. alright, whatever.. I'll let you mount me under one condition!"  
"Okay.."  
"Whenever I come into this forest, don't dare interfere with me or my goodies.. got it?"  
"Fine.." Serendibite huffed softly. However, she did seem a tad excited that she was allowed to mount the young girl.

Lapis removed her skirt and underwear before she got back onto her knees once again, face to the ground and rear in the air. With a grunt, the wolf got up once again and she leaned in to begin sniffing at her. The scent was much better than the goodies but it wasn't as strong though. Gently, the wolf licked at her, wagging her tail. Now that she thought about it, this smelt and tasted way better than the goodies she had made. Excitedly, the wolf continued as Lapis held back a soft moan. "Ah.. you're.. you're not a bad wolf.. you're a good wolf.." The girl shakily cooed as she curled her toes, pressing back into the warm tongue that continued lapping at her cunt. 

Serendibite seemed delighted. Her tail wagged quicker and even her large black ears twitched along with the length that was finally unsheathed. With a happy yip, she finally pulled away only to replace her tongue with the tip of her length. The wolf wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to push the large throbbing length into her. Softly, Lapis squealed and she winced a bit, shifting around uncomfortable. "Nnnh-ahhh! Ah.. gosh.. it's so big.." She whimpered pitifully, gasping as a bit of it made its way in. Loudly, she groaned. There was no way this thing was going to fit into her. No way. Not unless it was forced in and that would hurt. A lot.

Slowly yet forcefully Serendibite pushed her length into Lapis who was beginning to howl and squeal, her nails digging into the ground. Serendibite looked like she was ready to give up mostly because it was a tight fit and the girl wouldn't shut up. With a loud pant, she pulled away and laid down on her belly, legs and arms up in the air and paws curled back. She looked over to Lapis, expecting her to do something to help out.

Lapis seemed surprised at the sudden action. She felt like she could barely move. It felt like she just shoved an entire coke bottle up her cunt with barely any lube. At least she didn't feel sore. Yet. "Hhh.. fuck, you're so big.." She whined a bit as she weakly sat up. Simply, Serendibite yipped loudly as she pressed her fuzzy ears against her head. The wolf looked like she wanted something and Lapis seemed to know what it was. With a sigh, she went over to curiously examine her genitals before beginning to slowly stroke the throbbing length. 

"Grrrrrhf.." Serendibite let out a delightful growl as Lapis did so. Her tail gently swished around as Lapis stroked her length but immediately she let out a yipe of surprise as the girl began to fondle with her balls. This wasn't a very familiar feeling but it was a good feeling. Simply, she let it happen as she leaned back, shifting around and pressing against the ground as much as she could. The girl was continuing to stroke the length and fondle with the wolf gently before she leaned in to finally start licking at the tip of the length. She occasionally placed soft kisses down and nipped here and there only to tease to creature who growled whenever she did so. Mostly, she slobbered all over the length because she wasn't able to fit it in her mouth. She tried her best to pleasure the creature who was beginning to let out soft howls.

It was noticeable that Serendibite's knot was beginning to swell. It was huge. Lapis curiously leaned down to gently lick at the knot, making the creature gasp. Her nose scrunched up and she arched her back a bit. Slightly, the wolf was beginning to slowly buck her hips as if she were mounting someone. Lapis snickered a bit, finding that it was quiet funny to see a creature like this acting so submissive.

Soon enough, she let out a howl of delight as she finally came. Lapis let out a surprised squeak and she fell back. She was covered in some of the cum which made her whine but not Serendibite. The creature slyly yet tiredly snickered at the girl before pushing herself up with a loud pant. The creature leaned down to lick at her length while Lapis was trying to clean herself off. Both of them were in quiet the mess. Luckily, Serendibite was able to clean off early. However, Lapis wasn't.

"Aah, fuck.. now I have to go back and get changed, make more goodies, and deliver them to my friend.. gosh, you're such a troublesome wolf.. I'll make you get disciplined the next time I come back." Lapis huffed, retrieving her skirt and underwear as she tiredly slipped them back on. The creature simply watched the girl stumble back home before deciding to get up and trot back to her home too.


End file.
